


The Confession of a Drunk Roommate

by Strony_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Hangover, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Roommates, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strony_Bomb/pseuds/Strony_Bomb
Summary: When Yuta wakes up after a crazy night of drinking, he discovers that he had confessed his love to his only roommate, Taeil.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Yuil Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Yuil+Nation).



> This story was something I started writing one night??? when I was bored and couldn't sleep and it went out of control quite quickly. Plus the fact that the drought isn't something I can easily ignore. Initially, the plan was a one-shot, then I decided it would be three chapters, then a few more chapters started creeping up... and now I have to acknowledge the fact I'm certain a sequel might be written if I get around to it. 
> 
> p.s. this is the first story i really had the courage to post online. english is not my first language so bear with me. enjoy reading!

"Bye! I have to go!" Yuta said giddily while rushing to the door. He waved goodbye at Taeil who's on the other side, shaking his head watching him leave the room. 

Taeil does his business and kept himself busy, he took his time on the sink. He started washing the plates and silverware because he can't have more dishes to wash tomorrow. Besides he wanted his night to be productive and take this opportunity to let Yuta wash their dishes for the next three days. 

It didn't took too long for him to finish his task. He immediately prepares himself for bed, went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He then wore his favorite pair of pajamas after, going to bed. He did some scrolling through social media and immediately saw a post from Jaehyun. A selfie with Yuta in a club (he thought) because of the violet and pink rays of lights reflecting on their faces. 

'Have fun' He muttered to himself, putting his phone beside. Stretching as he felt like dozing off any minute. He did sleep though but it didn't last long. 

Taeil felt himself hanging in the narrow space between being awake and asleep. He reached out for his phone and checked on the time. 

12:39 A.M.

He sat up and sighed deeply. 'Yuta should be here by now, where the —' his thoughts were interrupted when a series of loud knocks came from the door. He gets to his feet and opened the door in which he saw Yuta, arm hanging loosely on Jaehyun's shoulder. 

"I told him not to drink too much," Jaehyun looked apologetically, dragging Yuta inside. Taeil opened the door wider and stepped aside.

"As if you didn't know this guy's drinking," Taeil said while he points on the couch to where Jaehyun can drop his roommate. Taeil thanked Jaehyun earning a nod from the younger and offered him a cup of coffee. 

Jaehyun stretches for a bit, shook his head and chuckled. "I'm good, I'm good thanks though." He turned around to face Taeil, "No need to thank me," he glances at Yuta lying uncomfortably at the couch, "He's still awake, I think he wants to tell you something." 

Jaehyun bid goodbye to his friend's roommate and got himself out of the room afterwards. Taeil locked the door and made his way towards Yuta.

Yuta was clearly drunk. A lot drunk-er than Taeil had seen him before. He was struggling to stand, he was trying to leave and go somewhere else but he kept on getting his butt right back on the couch. 

Taeil watched Yuta stumble for almost a minute now and he seriously knew Yuta needed help but he didn't know exactly the reason why he's still standing and doing nothing. 

Yuta eventually gave up and about to stumble again when Taeil caught him, "What are you doing?" Taeil asked which is a pretty dumb question for him to say.

Yuta felt hands around him and grinned as he was caught before falling, "I'm going to find Taeil," he said and gasped, he didn't expect that he was being aware of the time despite of being in a drunk state.

"Am I being too loud? Did I woke him up?" He looked up at Taeil who was raising an eyebrow, "We should be quiet," Yuta whispered, putting a finger on his lips. 

Taeil nods, trying not to laugh at how funny his roommate is, "Yes, we should be quiet, we wouldn't want to wake Taeil right?" 

"He shouldn't know I went home drunk and . . . late."

"This will be our little secret okay?" Yuta weakly shook Taeil's shoulder "But I need to tell him something, right now," he mumles under his breath. "If I don't tell him right away, I'll lose my chance . . ."

"And what is that you want to tell him?" Taeil said, he wondered if he should regret asking but he asked anyway. It can't be undone. He was kind of taking advantage and yes, he wanted to know the 'something'.

Yuta went silent for a second, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll tell him."

"But I'm your friend."

Yuta mumbled, "You're not my friend."

"Alright then, I guess I have to wake Taeil and tell him to kick you out." 

"No! I'll fight you!" Yuta warned him while Taeil held him firmly as he tried to wiggle his way out of his grasp. 

"Geez calm down, no fighting, if you fight me I'm going to tell Taeil you went home late," Yuta stopped and Taeil smiled to himself feeling victorious. 

Yuta stared at nothing, feeling defeated, "Promise me you won't tell?" he asked, leaning on Taeil. 

"Come on, you should get on bed," Taeil said, helping Yuta walk and get him on bed as quickly as possible. "And yes, I promise I won't tell him or anyone. Your secret's safe with me."

They reached the bed and Taeil let Yuta lie on the soft mattress. Yuta closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He stared at the ceiling and confessed, "I'm in love with him."

Taeil was out of breath for a moment. Those words echoed inside his head, he couldn't believe what his roommate had just said. Taeil gulped and tried to calm himself, he chuckled thinking he was just being silly and assuming things.

"Sit for a sec, I'm going to get you a drink," he didn't bother to check if Yuta complied, he rushed into the kitchen to get his roomate a glass of water. Yuta nodded, eyes focused to where his 'friend' left seconds ago. Too preoccupied and wondered who this nice man was, he couldn't seem to remember who this guy was but he was a nice man.

'There's no way he's in love with me,' he muttered to himself. Taeil heaved a sigh, shaking all those thoughts that might end up as nightmares. He got back and sat on the corner of the bed beside Yuta, who's already leaning his back on the headboard.

"Who?" Taeil asked, giving the water to his drunk roommate, "Who's this you're in love with?" he bit his bottom lip and wondered again if he should regret asking. Is he ready for Yuta's answer? Absolutely not. 

Yuta gulped into the glass and rolled his eyes, "Taeil! Aren't you listening?"

"I'm listening!"

"Pssh you're not Taeil," 

"O-oh yes right I'm not Taeil, I'm your friend," Taeil said and he never felt so nervous since the day he waited for the university results which is totally a different story. 

Taeil cleared his throat,"You're in love with Taeil?" 

"You seriously are the worst friend, you're not paying attention to what I say" Yuta huffed, drank the whole glass of water and gave the empty glass back to Taeil, crossing his arms after. 

"I helped you go to bed, gave you water and even kept your secret. You hurt my feelings," Taeil placed his hand on hìs chest as if he was really hurt. He felt his heart pounding like crazy, looking at the guy beside him. 

"Well thank you for helping me," Yuta pouted. He closed his eyes when he felt his head spun.

Taeil looked over at him, trying to see if he could read what was actually going on here. "So you love him? Like, love love?"

"He doesn't like stuff."

"What stuff? Love?" Taeil asked. Did Yuta not know that Taeil loved him? Taeil loved him. Everyone knew that. Even Sicheng, the other roommate they had but things happened and he moved out. Only the two of them were left. 

Unless Yuta was talking about a different kind of stuff . . . "Are you saying you want to kiss Taeil?" Taeil asked, completely convinced the answer would be no, he was a man and Yuta had made it quite clear that he wasn't interested in men.

Yuta was drifting off, "Hmm? He's . . . he's amazing but I think he already likes someone," he continued. Taeil's eyes immediately went on the Japanese's pouted lips. 

"How can you say so?" Taeil asked, trying to talk smoothly as he's trying to process everything he's heard and fighting the urge to kiss the guy in front of him. 

"Did you ask him though?" 

Yuta covered his face with his hand shaking his head slowly, "I just knew, I don't have to ask him because I always see him with this guy" 

"And who's this guy?"

". . . Johnny"

"Johnny? Maybe he's just Taeil's friend" Taeil tried to sound reassuring as much as he can because he really is just friends with Johnny. Taeil can't imagine having romantic relationship with him. He really can't.

"No! friends don't share drinks! Just imagine them indirectly kissing, I mean if he wants kiss I can just do it for him, right??"

Taeil didn't know how and what to react. He somehow found himself staring at Yuta and got himself relaxed just by listening to this drunk guy covering his face aka his roommate slash the guy he likes. 

Yuta huffed and continued, "He's so handsome and cute and charming, he . . . he make me feel things," he started sobbing, "and now he's making me cry, I hate him but I love him." He lied down, wiping his tears with his hands and faced the other side. Hiding from his "friend" because he didn't want to let this "friend" see him crying. 

"Hey stop crying, I'm pretty sure Taeil and Johnny are just friends, maybe they're just close friends or bestfriends" 

"Yeah sure," Yuta said, sniffling.

"You should rest, you can tell Taeil everything tomorrow" 

A lot of things were going through Taeil's mind at the moment but his priority for now is for Yuta to get some sleep. 

"Everything will be all right," Taeil added. He stood for a moment, looking at Yuta who was already snoring softly, tugging the blanket as he shifted to get comfortable in his sleep. He set the nightstand to dim the whole bedroom. This had been a very unexpected end to his evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, I couldn't think of any title but I hope you're enjoying!

Taeil woke up surprisingly early despite of sleeping late. Luckily it's Sunday, his favorite day of the week, no work, and stress free. Yet also the day he buys groceries and gets grand ideas about coordinating a meal schedule for the rest of the week. He usually fails though, which is why his breakfast and dinner are so haphazard, and for lunch, he spends way too much money eating ordered foods.

He did a little stretching and got up to go to the bathroom. He paused for a moment as he walked by Yuta's door, he grabbed the doorknob, hesitating whether to come in and check his roommate or just continue his way to the kitchen and have his breakfast. Taeil decided to not bother and let him sleep as long as he needed to. He then did his usual routine, washed his face and gargled. Then he went into the kitchen and searched in the fridge for his favorite morning drink, coke. It may seem a bit weird and of course, unhealthy, to drink soda in the morning. Even so, Taeil felt like he needed those sugars to boost his energy. 

While having his pleasant breakfast, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened to a text message conversation with Johnny. 

To Youngho:

(6:04 A.M.)   
johnny 

(6:04 A.M.)  
wake up!!!

(6:04 A.M.)   
istg if you don't wake up tjis instant

(6:04 A.M.)   
this*

Taeil was already finished drinking his cola and still got no replies from Johnny. He shrugged and dumped the empty can in the trash. 

(6:07 A.M.)   
ig you're still sleeping

(6:07 A.M.)   
just wanted to tell you that i nearly died

(6:07 A.M.)   
at 2 am

He put his phone back in his pocket then filled up a glass with water and went straight to Yuta's room. Turning the knob with one hand, carefully opening the door and stepped inside quietly. He gently placed the glass of water on the table right beside Yuta's bed. He stood for a moment, looking at Yuta snoring softly, leaving the room a minute after, smile forming on Taeil's lips. 

...

Yuta was in deep sleep all through out the night. Hours later, he finally woke up a quarter past noon with a stabbing pain through his head. He groaned as he felt his head pounding, his vision was still blurry and his mouth tasted like rotting hell. He sat up and squinted around, trying to process everything. He's already in his room. 

“I'm never going drinking again,” he mumbles to himself and groaned once again as his head throbbed with pain. Sure he's never drinking again or at least he convinces himself not to. 

"Taeil," his heart skipped a beat although he had no idea why. Did something happen last night?

Yuta felt his whole body hurt, his head felt the most. He leaned his back on the headboard trying to bring back memories from earlier. Someone had brought him home, he's sure it was Jaehyun. He closed his eyes and tried to dig up everything that occured. As far as he could retrieve, chronologically, he went out to have a few drinks with Jaehyun then he went home and couldn't remember anything else. 

He put his fingers on his temple and started massaging. With a frustrated sigh, stood up and got to his feet, he wobbled for a moment and saw a glass of water on the table beside his bed. He sent a silent thank you to whoever had left it. He chugged down half of it, lying down again and trying to get his head together.

Thirty minutes have passed, Yuta felt he was okay enough to stand. He steadied his feet on the ground and made his way to the bathroom. He heard the door closing and Taeil who's probably in the living room, talking to someone. He could decipher it's a phone call and he could tell it was Johnny in the other line. He brushed his teeth in grimace, having an earshot of their conversation.

"I said I nearly died"

"Wait don't tell me someone barged in your room at 2 am. Is it a thief??" 

Yuta continued on brushing his teeth, wondering why he literally can hear Johnny's voice. He's becoming unreasonably irritated, maybe because he's still in his hangover, maybe because he's hungry or maybe because Taeil's talking to someone named Johnny. He's being in the indeniable state. His thoughts were cut off by Taeil's voice.

"I was all red and shit. Johnny after hearing those I swear I could not sleep"

"Tell me everything"

Taeil started narrating the details to Johnny in which Yuta didn't hear clearly because it's already time to gargle which he obviously needed to turn the faucet on. The sound of the running water interrupted Yuta's 'eavesdropping'. By the time he's done, the whole room became quiet. He felt like he's being watched. 

Hoping the waters would wash off his headache, he decided to take a shower. He took his time showering despite his presumption. Had the door been open? He doesn't know, he doesn't even mind if it's closed or not. He came out of the shower, towel hanging around his waist.

"Good afternoon," said a voice behind him. Yuta almost shrieked in surprise, if he hadn't had a major headache he'd jump. He began to turn around to where the direction of the voice and saw Taeil leaning by the doorframe. 

"Feeling alright???"

He backs himself towards the corner where the sink meets the wall and wills his heart to stop trying to jump out of his chest.

...

"Tell me everything," Johnny's melodic voice made Taeil feel at ease. He was teasing, Taeil didn't mind. He didn't have time to argue since he's already exhausted from grocery. He started reporting everything to Johnny, dropping the paperbags on the couch filled with food and toiletries and other neceassry stuff.

"He came back drunk like super drunk and confessed"

"That's it?? Aren't you gonna tell me everything in detail??"

Taeil shakes his head, only to remember Johnny can’t see him. He sighed intentionally,   
"I took care of him and he said he loves me or LIKES! he likes me? I don't know, am not sure"

Johnny on the other line laughed hysterically more like facepalming but in a laugh way, "HYUNG I honestly thought you'd .. tell me .. in details " Taeil could hear the non stop laughing from his phone. 

"Stop laughing I'm being serious here," he heard the latter clearing his throat. Taeil wasn't that annoyed but he wasn't that calm either. 

"So you took care of your 'drunk' crush . . ." there goes Johnny again, with his annoying teasing voice. ". . . this is teeth rotting, so fucking sweet, you should take him out sometimes"

"Eh? What if he got confused on things and it wasn't me that he likes after all?"

"Stop being a low blow and ask him out"

"I don't know, I kinda suck at those things you knew that and you've been with me the whole time, haven't you noticed??"

"You have no right to speak that way and yes you suck at those things, no offense meant though. Your ideas might be different from the rest but who knows? I can feel that Yuta might like the idea of a date eating pizza and sleeping on a couch together"

"Thanks a lot Johnny and for your information, I actually do have a romantic side to me but nobody has ever cared to reach that far" Taeil said being dramatic and all. 

"That nobody is your roommate"

"Plus sleeping on a couch together is a great bonding activity." 

It went silent for a moment. Taeil drowned with his own thoughts of him and his dating agenda. Is he that boring? 

"Johnny what do I do?"

"Easy. Confront him"

"You know I can't do that"

"Tell him you had sex, I promise it'll be fun"

"Johnny what the fuck"

"Do exactly as I say, tell him you had sex, observe his reaction then ask him this, 'Yuta, are you in love with me?'"

"Why would I do that?"

"Didn't you say 'Johnny, what do I do?'"

"Yeah but —"

"No buts Moon Taeil, you can't wait another five months. Yuta might end up with someone together and then what? Are you just going to be miserable for the rest of your life?" Taeil groans, knowing all too well that Johnny's right. 

"Fine fine you win Mr. Suh"

"Bold of you to think you'd win, you never win against me hyung," Taeiĺ heard Johnny chuckle, "by the way I have to go, have someone to meet later"

"Johnny"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to get serious?"

"Taeil"

"What?"

"Go get your man first before I do"

"I really hope that someone will change you Youngho," Taeil closed his eyes and crossed his fingers, praying to the gods, "... manifesting a boyfriend for my bestfriend"

"Manifest yours before mine"

"Mine's already at my sight, sleeping in his room. I hope cupid's on his way to struck you"

"A twenty-six year old man believing fairytales exists"

"I believe in love, and it's not fairytale. You just have to mention some things," Taeil paused and gave up, breathed in and continued, " you know what go get ready on your date, have fun and thank you so much for your help, no sarcasm intended." 

"You are very welcome~" He heard Johnny chuckle on the other line and then he hung up. Taeil stared at his phone when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He noticed the door swung open and assumed Yuta's already awake.


	3. Chapter 3

He leaned by the doorframe listening to the trickling water from the shower. He could tell it was Yuta showering so he waited, scrolling through his phone out of boredom. Seconds after, the Japanese came out of the shower without noticing him. 

"Good afternoon, feeling alright?" Taeil greeted him.

A small shriek was heard, barely audible. Yuta turning around to finally face Taeil. Backing himself towards the corner of the wall.

"Taeil!" he yells.

With a suspicious thought, Taeil walks into the bathroom casually, eyes raking up and down over Yuta's body before shrugging.

“Come on, nothing I haven’t seen before.” 

Yuta felt his whole body blush the moment Taeil looked at him. He does not need any response, “Get out!” he yells once again.

Taeil raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Why are you yelling?" speaking in a very provoking way, proceeding to the mirror, checking his face just to show he needs to do something inside the bathroom. He shifted his gaze on Yuta's reflection, “You really shouldn’t hide your body, it’s quite fit," winking at his roommate, making him blush even harder.

“Taeil if you are not out this second, I will do something I will regret,” Yuta grits through his teeth. His knuckles turning white as he clenches the towel even harder.

“Is it something we’d both enjoy?” Taeil's eyes twinkle at his innuendo as he moved closer to Yuta. Taeil hadn't planned anything, he sure is enjoying but it's not the right time for him to ask the question. 

Yuta gasps, scandalized that Taeil got that out of his threat. He moves immediately to push the man out of the bathroom. He didn't had a hard time pushing because Taeil let himself be pushed. He shuts the door on Taeil who is still standing there with his irritating smug look. 

"You! If anything by chance happened last night I swear to God I'll pay you back you don't have to barge in here?!" All he heard in response is Taeil’s haughty laughter through the door.

Yuta spent all the time in the world drying himself, the whole time he tries to cool down his heated body and calm his rampant heart until he hears Taeil's footsteps. He came out after, heading to his room to get changed since he forgot to bring with him his clothes. 

Yuta then made his way to the kitchen, he saw Taeil beside the microwave, he could definitely tell he's heating some pizza. Their gaze met, Taeil can't help but to put that annoying look in his face while looking at Yuta or maybe that was just Yuta's thoughts.

"Feeling alright?" Taeil said as Yuta sanked into his chair, glaring at him, "No." 

Yuta earned a chuckle from Taeil who isn't sure if it is the hangover or the incident a while ago. 

"I'm sorry okay? I need to check whether it's you or someone, who knows we're being robbed?"

The microwave beeped, Taeil grabbed the pizza and sat across Yuta, offering him the food. He took a bite and spoke, "Did you have fun at least?" glancing over at Yuta wondering what he remembers. 

"What do you mean 'have fun'? I almost had a heart attack earlier,"

Taeil is getting really suspicious over Yuta's behavior. He doesn't want to think too much because he didn't want to assume or anything. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you even fluste — what I meant is last night, did you enjoy??" 

"Oh . . . yes yeah, " Yuta showing an embarassed smile, scratching his head, grabbing himself a slice of pizza. 

"What parts I remember were fun, anyway."

"Well, then I suppose it was worth it," Taeil said. It seemed like Yuta might have no memory of the whole secret thing — was that a good or bad thing? Or was he pretending not to remember? Or maybe he doesn't want to talk about it? 

"Did you meet any 'friends' while you were out or was it just you and Jaehyun?" Taeil asked. 

"We went clubbing and danced with a few girls but nothing serious." Yuta took a big bite on the pizza. He sure is hungry from all the drinking. 

"I think Jaehyun brought me home but I can't remember what happened next." He looked so honest and innocent, Taeil couldn't tell if Yuta was telling the truth. 

"Few girls?" Taeil asked. Perhaps that would explain Yuta's romantic leanings last night. Maybe he just got a bit confused by things. 'Now I know' his subconcious thought. 

"Yeah, they were into Jaehyun but a few wanted to have a dance with me. No one stayed with us after."

"No romance at all last night, then?" Taeil asked. He can't help but to ask again because it still wasn't quite clear for him to understand on what had motivated Yuta. 

"Nope, not at all," Yuta said, shaking his head. "Why are you asking so many odd questions? Did something happen when I came home? I hope I didn't wake you — I was trying to be quiet."

"I'm trying to check you and have a little chat with my 'friend'" Taeil said, mock offended, emphasizing 'friend' hoping Yuta could get a clue. "I am sorry for asking about your night, I noticed you didn't ask about mine, but I decided not to mention that for fear of being rude and I don't want my roommate to see me as a rude person." He turned in his chair dramatically.

"Calm down, why are you so dramatic?" Yuta said, finishing his last bite of pizza. "How was your night, then?"

"Mostly productive, I washed the dishes so you have to take all the work for the next three days and then had a boring night" 

"Yeah sure, I can clean this whole unit if you want me to, but just three days. You should've watched some movies if you were that bored."

"I had quite a bit of time to think actually. You know, you go out quite a bit these few days and I'm all on my own. Do you think that's worrying at all?"

"I invite you to almost everything I go out, if you like being at home more than going outside that's not wrong — but you also go on dates with Johnny," Yuta pointed out.

"I like being out but I don't like being in clubs or bars, you know that," Taeil said. "And it's not like Johnny and I are dating, that will never happen . . . I just like being with you," he added quietly, shifting his eyes on Yuta, trying to gauge his reaction.

Yuta flushed lightly as he looked down, not ready to meet the elder's gaze. "But we go out all the time," he said.

"But not like last night, there's never been dancing when we go out together." Taeil sound like a jealous boyfriend. Is he jealous? Maybe. Is he the boyfriend? Absolutely not.

"I— well, we could go if you really want to."

"I'm not going to force you into it, obviously you don't associate those kind of things with me and it's fine. I'm sure I don't give off that kind of vibe." Taeil mumbles.

"I am not being forced or anything, I just didn't think you liked crowds." 

"I don't like crowds but I don't hate it either," Taeil said. Yuta didn't seem to be taking the bait. "Forget it," he added. "What are your plans? Will you be just focusing on your hangover or what?"

"I just want to relax and make sure I don't get worse. I'm not feeling up for much else. I want to try and remember everything from the end of the night. I don't like the blur." He thought maybe he would text Jaehyun to find out how he got home and try to work out what happened after. 

Taeil stood up and moved to the counter. "Shall I make you a hangover soup? Bean sprouts?"

"No thank you," Yuta pouted. 

"I'm trying to look after you Yuta, you know, trying to be sociable like you're always telling me to be," Taeil said, smiling. "You should be rewarding my behavour, not dismissing it."

Yuta looked at him, "I don't think offering me a bowl of soup makes up for all those pizza bills I paid."

"You hold too many grudges, that was one time—" Taeil was cut off with Yuta's disagreeing look at him.

"Okay four times, but I already paid you. What should I do then? What do you want?" Taeil said and Yuta looked away. Getting that uneasy feeling in his stomach, he likes it though, he likes the feeling so much it's making him uncomfortable. 

"You." He said. Out of the blue. He realized what he just said and spoke quickly after, "don't have to do anything! just relax, we will have an easy day."

"I know I don't have to," Taeil mumbled. "I wanted to." He held the younger's hand after, "Wanna watch with me instead?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuta gulped as he felt a jolt of electricity run through his hand to his spine. He nodded slowly, wanting to retrieve his hand from Taeil but he was already being dragged to the living room.

"What episode are we again?" Taeil asked him.

"Uh what? Nine yeah episode nine" Yuta doesn't know what the heck's happening to him, he tried not to stutter and he managed.

"Baby," Taeil said under his breath, lightly shaking his head. He grabbed the remote, flipped through the series and settled on beside Yuta.

"Let's keep the volume down a bit," 

Taeil turned the volume down a little. "Okay?" 

Yuta nodded, "Thank you." He paused for a while, eyes darted on the tv screen, "You didn't hear anything last night? I feel like I was being loud even though I was trying to be quiet."

"I don't think you were loud," Taeil said. "If you needed something, I would've helped you know," he added, wondering if Yuta could read between the lines.

"Yeah, but whoever brought me in did well enough. I wish I knew who it was."

Taeil stayed quiet for a moment. Then he said, "You said it was Jaehyun that brought you home, that's a bit dangerous Yuta, don't tell me it wasn't Jaehyun???" He lied

"That's why I'm going to text him later. I'm sure it was him but what I was trying to say is..." he closed his eyes again. A glimpse of what happened flashed through his memory but he couldn't really tell what was going on. He is getting confused. 

"What if it wasn't Jaehyun?" Taeil interrupted.

Yuta looked at Taeil who's eyes are locked on the screen, "I don't know maybe a friend?" then he went back on watching.

"A friend . . . do you trust this 'friend?'" Taeil asked. "I mean, enough to allow to come into the unit and put you to bed?"

Yuta shrugged. "I don't know who he was but I suppose so. Nothing was taken and no one was hurt."

"And do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Yuta said, looking over him again.

"Good," Taeil said. "As you say, no one was hurt. Someone looked after you and that's what's important."

Yuta gave him a strange look before nodding and looking back at the screen. He was never going to drink that much again. 

Taeil sat quietly, trying for about a minute to get involved in the series before giving up completely. He continued to stare at the television. As he did though, he slowly began to take up a bit more of the sofa, stretching his arm out over the back of the sofa and then shifting to lift his legs up onto the table in front. When the episode ended, he checked the time. It was past five, turned to Yuta and asked, "What now then? Do you want to go to lie down?"

"No. Honestly, I'm kind of hungry now. I think it's okay to eat something. 

"That's why I told you I'd make you a soup besides it's already gone five, almost six," Taeil said looking over his watch.

"I don't like soup. I feel like my stomach's filled with too much liquid already."

"Do you want me to make something else? That'd be a kind thing I could do for you."

"What can you make?" Yuta asked, turning to face him. He was smiling over at him, waiting.

"Whatever you want," Taeil said. "Your well-being is something I care about, you know — it's not like I'd get angry and 'kick you out' simply for wanting something from me." He let that hang in the air for a moment, leaving another clue for Yuta to find out. "Sushi? Would you like some sushi?"

Yuta felt something in the silence before Taeil's suggestion. Those words were familiar, but he couldn't remember from where. He'd thought them once, a long time ago when he realised his feelings — but no, that couldn't be it. That was his secret. Maybe last night he had told Jaehyun he'd be kicked out if he'd woken Taeil up. Yes, that must have been it.

"So by make something else you mean order me something?" he teased, coming back to the conversation.

"Obviously," Taeil smiled. "It doesn't matter, does it? It's still a kind thing to do — looking after you when you feel hungry is still an act of love even if it means paying delivery man, you know." He stood up from the sofa and retrieved his phone from his pocket. "Your usual?"

"Yes please. You know what I like," Yuta said, sitting comfortably on the sofa. Taeil was acting very odd today, but as he was being too nice, Yuta didn't question it. He wondered how long it was going to last and decided to ride it out.

Minutes passed, they got their order and Taeil paid. He placed the food on the table in front. Went to the kitchen and brought two glasses of water over. "Another film?" he asked as he sat down.

"Yeah," Yuta nodded. "I know you picked the last one for me so I'll pick something you'll like now."

"That'll be good," Taeil said smiling raising an eyebrow. Then he carefully retrieved the food from the paperbags, giving Yuta a pair of disposable chopsticks. "What'd you pick then?" he asked.

"I really don't know what you'll like, you pick."

"Fine," Taeil said. He went to the film channel and scanned through the titles. "Here, this," he said, clicking on some romance film. "This is something I'll like," he added.

Yuta blinked at the title and nodded slowly. "Okay. I thought you'd go more documentary than love story," he said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. The romance stuff . . . I thought that wasn't really your thing."

"Interesting," Taeil muttered, staring at the screen. "You mean because I don't go out chasing it every night like you do?"

"No, because you said it yourself."

"Did I? Well, then I guess you must be right because people never change their minds about things, do they?" He kept his head forward still, watching as the two men on the screen kissed.

Yuta shifted a bit uncomfortably. People changed their minds all the time. Like he himself had when he realized he was developing feelings for his male roommate. Yuta glanced at him nervously as if Taeil could read his mind. "I didn't realize you had changed your mind, that's all."

"I apologize then," Taeil said. "From now on I will make sure to let you know every time I change my mind about something." He leaned forward to dip his sushi into the sauce and filled it in his mouth. "And you'll do the same, right?"

Yuta licked his lips lightly and focused on tasting his sushi. "Yeah, of course," he murmured.

"Good, I'm glad we've got that sorted," Taeil said. They finished watching the film in silence in time with how they finished all the food. When it was over, Taeil glanced over Yuta. "Good film, isn't it?" He stood up and carried the rubbish to the kitchen where he dumped it all in the bin. 

"Yeah, I liked it," Yuta said, grabbing the glasses. He got up and went into the kitchen as well. "I can help, I'm not useless," he said.

Taeil looked over him. "Your first day today I guess, feel free to wash them. I was thinking I should take a shower. Can you look after yourself?"

"I'm fine, Taeil," Yuta offered him a smile and swatted him away to wash the dishes.

Taeil walked away, going to his room nipping to get some pajamas. "Um, if you want to go to bed already, feel free to, you should get some good rest." 

Yuta grinned and flicked him off before getting back to the dishes.

Taeil shut himself into the bathroom and took off his clothes. He slowly sunk into the hot water, leaning back and closing his eyes. He thought about his feelings for Yuta. Obviously he loved him — even if he could recognise that, surely Yuta did too. Right? But the little confession didn't seem to be about that kind of love. He had said 'in love'. That was different. Taeil swirled his hands through the water, resting them on his thighs, softly rubbing the muscles before slowly moving one up his body to his chest. Did he want Yuta to touch him like that? Did he love Yuta like that? He lifted his hands out of the water and rubbed his palms over his face. This was confusing for him. Of course he did — he had thought of kissing Yuta whenever the two lead actors of the film kissed and now he was thinking of Yuta touching his body. He wanted to stop but why was he thinking this far? Because of the confession last night? Or had Taeil always wanted that? Is he supposed to do about any of this? If it turns out that what Yuta said last night was only drunken ramblings, everything would be ruined. He's been assuming things already which is clearly why he doesn't want to think about it too much. He ducked his head under the water and kept it there until he had to come back up and gasp for breath. He stood up, dried himself, got dressed, and opened the bathroom door.

Yuta was about to enter his room and noticed Taeil getting out, "Had a nice bath?" he asked.

"Yeah," Taeil nodded. "You still feel sick or are you normal now?" he asked, making his way into his room, which is beside Yuta's.

"I feel okay. I don't know," he admitted. "I just wish I could remember more of the night. Jaehyun hasn't answered my texts." 

While Taeil was having some thoughts, Yuta decided to text Jaehyun right after he finished washing. 

"I was thinking, maybe last night didn't happen at all. That's why you have no memory and Jaehyun did not respond because literally last night didn't happen." He glanced over and smiled. "Either that, or you two went for a drink and were abducted by aliens. Those are the only two possibilities I could come up with."

"It definitely happened, I keep on remembering odd things. Someone helped me, I think I swung at them or maybe I was falling." He squeezed his eyes shut. "And someone definitely helped me to the bed."

"Was that person green with a huge head and large black eyes?"

Yuta threw a dagger look at Taeil, "It was not aliens!"

Taeil chuckled, "I just realized you liked yelling, if it's so damn important, then think carefully," he added. "Was it a man or a woman? Don't try to guess, just close your eyes and remember."

"I can't. Already tried that, I don't know. It doesn't matter."

"Did you give this person money? Did they do something to you," Taeil turned and looked deadly serious. "Did they, touch you in your very private area?" He laughed a little to himself.

"I hate you. I'm going to bed and not talking to you anymore," Yuta said dramatically. He swung his door open and stepped one foot inside. 

"You're such a baby and a very frustrating drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"Well, first of all, your mood is the result of last night's drunkenness, and secondly ... just forget it." He disappeared into his room. 

Yuta raised his brows and waited for the rest. Taeil went inside his room already. He shrugged and went inside. Flopped himself on his bed. He would feel better in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Taeil proceeded to his room grabbing his pillow and went out only to see Yuta wasn't there anymore. He went inside Yuta's room walking over to his bed.

Yuta, who's about to sleep, sat right back up immediately and looked at Taeil who just came in. "What is it?"

"I thought we were off to bed," Taeil asked, plopping down onto the mattress beside Yuta. 

"Yes but you don't sleep here anymore," Yuta said slowly.

"Well, I . . . we used to, when Sicheng was still here."

Yuta's brows furrowed. "That was a long time ago, what do you want?"

Taeil thought this is the best time to really try Johnny's suggestion. It was stupid but he was desperate. He is not prepared but he is willing to take the risk. He didn't want to get absorbed in such thoughts. "Look, about last night . . ."

Yuta felt his stomach turned. "What about last night?"

"Do you really not remember?" Taeil asked. He has a potential of being an actor. He thought he could audition someday.

"Just — just tell me what happened."

Taeil rolled so he was no longer facing Yuta. "This is embarrassing, " he said. "Yuta . . . we had sex and you don't remember anything at all."

Yuta almost fell over. He blinked several times and then squeezed his eyes shut. He shook his head. "No . . . no we didn't, I woke up alone and dressed, no," he said.

Taeil wanted to face Yuta but he must act himself, he continued, "It was quick and . . . standing up by the door, and you said I could stay, I swear you did, but I was afraid this would happen, afraid you would forget, so I went back to my room before you woke up."

Yuta kept shaking his head. What did just Taeil said? What had they done? No, he couldn't have done that and not remembered. He pressed his temples. "Why didn't you say something?" he asked softly. He was having trouble breathing.

Taeil turned around and sat, looking at Yuta, "Nakamoto Yuta, you are such an idiot."

Yuta flinched. "I think you should go," he said. "I need ... I'm sorry, I don't know, I , I don't remember what I did or . . . or said, but I'm sorry."

Taeil stared at him with a straight face. Piece by piece, he's starting to decipher everything he had obtained. He sighed, "Yuta, we didn't have sex last night, but before you start shouting at me again, can I ask one question?"

"Taeil?!" Yuta grabbed a pillow and smacked it right on Taeil's face. "Why would you tell me that? What are you doing?" He asked, shouting. He didn't know what he's feeling now. Embarrassed. Fazed. Stunned. Had he really spoken to Taeil at all last night?

Fortunately, Taeil blocked the pillow immediately with his hand, thanks to his reflexes."As I've said —before you start shouting, I have one question to ask."

He snatched the pillow from Yuta's hands and placed it over his lap. Looking seriously at Yuta who's already panicking deep inside. 

"When I said that we had sex, you said we didn't and your reason was the fact that you were still wearing clothes. I am a bit curious. I thought you might say 'No, we didn't, because I'm not gay' You remember that phrase, right? You've said it a thousand times, when Sicheng was still here. Everytime I caught you staring at him and try to ask if you have feelings for him but you said you're not gay and you like girls, but you didn't say it a moment ago. Could you explain that? Once you do, you can shout."

Yuta blinked at him. "I, I don't know what you mean," he said stupidly.

"I think you do," Taeil replied gently. He took a deep breath. "Are you in love with me Yuta?" There he said it. He felt relieved but something's still missing.

Yuta blushed darkly. Flashes came back to him, telling some stranger that he was in love with Taeil. Had Taeil overheard? Did he woke him up? Did Taeil lie about being asleep all through out the night? It wouldn't be impossible, he doubted he was being as quiet as he'd meant to be. "What did you hear? Who was I talking to?" Yuta asked instead.

"You're talking to me now and you've had nothing to drink, don't drunkenly tell someone you think is a stranger.Tell me."

'You think is a stranger' Yuta knew what that must mean. He cursed to himself. It must have been Taeil the whole time. He squeezed his eyes shut again but he couldn't bring up the memory. "I don't want to ruin our friendship," he mumbled, opening his eyes slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Yuta."

Yuta swallowed hard. Is he being rejected? Right in this moment? "It was you . . . last night right?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

"But, but why are you apologizing?"

"Because I made you feel afraid to tell me the truth," Taeil said. "I'm sorry."

Yuta went off the bed slowly. Devising a plan to get out of the room instantly. He's still not ready to get rejected but is ready to tell him everything. "Taeil . . . I know I was drunk and I wish I hadn't told you like that — fuck, I wish I remember telling you," he said, brushing his hair up in frustration. "But I noticed a long time ago, and yes I liked Sicheng but not as much as I liked you. I pretended, turning a blind eye. I was worried I'd ruin everything if I said anything but I am sober now, and I am telling you. I love you. I'm in love with you."

"Yuta" Taeil said softly, grabbing the Japanese's arm. "Okay."

Yuta glanced at his hand and then looked down again, wringing his fingers. "Let's . . . look, we can forget about it. I mean . . . nothing has to change and I won't say it again and . . . and we'll be normal, just like the good ol' days."

"Stop, Yuta," Taeil said. He rubbed his palm against Yuta's arm softly. "Stop — don't say you won't say it." He shifted just a little bit closer. "Say it one more time please."

Yuta flushed and raised his eyes to meet Taeil's gaze, he breathed, "I love you, Taeil" he said softly.

"I love you too, Yuta" Taeil said and made a little smile. He wanted to kiss him right now. "Last night I asked you a question you never answered. I don't suppose you remember what it was." 

Yuta shook his head. "I'm sorry," he mumbles.

"I asked if you wanted to kiss Taeil, but you didn't give me an answer."

Yuta took a shaky breath and nodded slowly, "Yes, I want to kiss you."

Taeil pulled Yuta, making him sit back on the mattress. He slid his hand up to Yuta's cheek and leaned forward. He didn't hesitate to kiss him. There was no mistaking what this kiss meant. His hand moved to the back of Yuta's head as his slid his tongue in between Yuta's soft lips. Yuta moaned softly as he leaned into the kiss. Taeil slowly pushing him, moving on top of him. Pinning Yuta on the bed and pressing his body against him. He kept kissing him, trailing his kisses on Yuta's ear and then down to his neck. Then he lifted his face to Yuta's, meeting his eyes. At the same time, he began to roll his hips, slowly.

Yuta rolled his hips up, gripping his hips to get more friction. "Hyung," he moaned softly. "God I've thought about this so much . . ."

Taeil connected their lips in a hungry, messy kiss, focused and endearing, sucking gently on the younger's lower lip. He never considered himself particularly kinky but he likes how Yuta called him. He slid a hand down Yuta's side, sliding it between his body and the bed. 

Yuta called out softly, pulling Taeil's clothes desperately. "Please . . . Taeil please," he moaned against their lips. Taeil breaks the kiss and grabs Yuta's hands, pinning them above his head, looking down at him, with a wicked gleam in his eyes. The latter gulped down the intimidation he was put through, he wanted to be touched.

"Come again?"

"Touch me," he said urgently. "Please hyung . . ."

"Very well," Taeil is pleased, tugging the younger's shorts down, gripping Yuta's cock, stroking as he sought Yuta's mouth again. It felt hard and hot against his skin.

"Yes, touch me, just like that," Yuta moaned as he reached onto Taeil's nape. "I want you, I want more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i do not know how to write proper smut


	6. Chapter 6

Taeil took off his own pajamas. He reached over to stroke Yuta's cock again and sucked hard on his neck. Yuta shifted to get on top of him, kissing his mouth in need. He was rolled down again, pressed up against the mattress, Taeil pinning him down. Taeil separated his legs apart, caressing his inner thigh. Yuta eventually gave up, submitting himself and wrapped one around his hyung's legs. "Please, hyung . . ." he mumbled.

Taeil leaned over and opened Yuta's bedside drawer to get lube. He wasn't even surprised seeing one. When he came back between Yuta's legs, he took a moment to gaze at him, running his hands along his thighs and hips.

"You have lube," Taeil smirked at him.

Yuta reached a hand down to hold himself as he watched Taeil looking at him. "I just thought this day would come," he lifted his hips, just rocking them a little in anticipation. 

Taeil pushed his legs and licked his bittom lip, opening the lube and pouring a bit on Yuta. "Have you done this before?" he asked, rubbing with his fingers while he waited for an answer.

". . . no," Yuta mumbled. He kept moving his hips, waiting for that first touch there, that first feeling of Taeil moving inside. "Have you?"

"You'll be my first, in a way," Taeil admitted. He pushed his finger slowly into Yuta, moving it in and out gently. He had come close once, a long time ago, with Johnny, back in college, when things had been uncertain, when they had been carefree.

Yuta smiled softly down at Taeil. "I love you," he exhaled. "You know what to do."

Taeil nodded, pushing in a second finger now. He moved them together, in and out, while spreading them to open Yuta. His own cock was starting to leak.

Although Taeil's fingers weren't that long, it was enough for Yuta. He tried to relax his body, but the urge kept growing. "God, it feels good . . ."

Taeil leaned down to press kisses over his stomach and hips. He was so gorgeous. Taeil tried not to think about what would have happened if he hadn't said anything. With one last kiss he pulled his fingers out and pressed against the younger's entrance. He leaned over Yuta and kissed his mouth. "You feel so good," he murmured before pushing into him.

"Go slow," Yuta whispered. "Hyung, yes . . ."

Taeil nodded. He kissed Yuta's mouth again as he pressed into him, nibling his lip as he sank in deeper. As Taeil adjusted to the feeling, his body became overwhelmed with pleasure. Yuta runs his delicate fingers through Taeil's hair and kissed him hard and hungrily as his body rocked against the elder's movements. Taeil returned the kiss with equal hunger, rolling his hips slow and steady into Yuta. The tight heat around him was driving him crazy with need. "Fuck Yuta . . ." he moaned.

Yuta reached down between their bodies and began stroking himself. "I . . . it's good," he mumbled. He let his head fall back on the pillow. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of being filled by Taeil.

Taeil dipped his head and kissed Yuta's exposed neck, biting and licking his skin. His hips moved faster as it became even easier. Small sounds of pleasure escaped with each movement, he was getting close.

"Please, Taeil," Yuta said and suddenly his cock was jerking in his hand, covering their bellies with wetness. "Fuck," he cursed, mumbling Taeil's name over and over.

"Oh shit," Taeil gasped, watching Yuta memorizing every little sound, every inch of his pleasure-filled face. His thrusts getting uneven and then he was pushing deep, coming into Yuta, gripping the bed sheet beside Yuta's shoulders as he filled him.

Yuta felt closer to Taeil than he'd ever felt to another person. He wrapped his arms around Taeil's back, pulling him down against him. "Taeil," he said as if that one word said everything.

Taeil stayed close to him, panting into his neck as he caught his breath. Slowly he moved and shifted, pulling out of Yuta before lying beside him, still curled close. "I love you," he heard the younger murmured.

"I wish you would have just told me," Taeil whispered. "But I also wish I hadn't made you feel you couldn't."

Yuta sighed softly. "I just thought if I told you and you didn't feel the same way, it would be hard to keep living here and the last thing I wanted was not to lose you," he said. "I'm to blame as well. I never hinted I had changed my mind from the things I said and I really thought you and Johnny . . . had a thing."

"Well . . . you know, these things aren't my areas of expertise," Taeil said. "I suppose it's worked out as it should." He caressed the younger's back. "But don't get drunk like that. You were a bit frustrating and I'm not sure I can handle any more of your confessions. You're like a baby." He smiled at Yuta, pecking his cheek.

Yuta flushed and buried into his shoulder for a moment. That was his first kiss on his cheek from Taeil. "W-what did I say? God, I'm so stupid . . ."

"You went on about how I'm the most handsome man you know and how you wish I didn't share drinks with Johnny. You wanted a kiss," Taeil said, pinching his side lightly.

"I was drunk, not brain damaged," Yuta laughed softly.

"I didn't say you were brain damaged," Taeil said. 

"Did I say anything I should be apologizing for?" Yuta scooted closer to Taeil.

"Well, you said I'm the worst friend but overall it was all quite sweet," Taeil said, lifting a hand to play with Yuta's hair.

"I'm sorry," Yuta mumbled. His own fingers were drawing on Taeil's chest, small circles and letters from their names.

"This is a big change," Taeil said softly. "In some ways, in other ways things probably won't be all that different." He looked at his face. "Should we cover a few ground rules?"

"Ground rules," Yuta said carefully. "Okay, sure." 

"I was wondering if perhaps you could stop going out on dates quite so much?" Taeil started.

Yuta's brows furrowed a bit. "Of course I'm going to stop dating, 'hyung'. I'm with you now. You're the only one I'm going to take on dates."

Taeil tried not to let his relief show. He was about to speak when Yuta interrupted him, "Why? Is my hyung jealous?" showing him a sly smile. 

Taeil sighed and confessed, "Yes I am and no dancing with ladies please," he said. "I think those are my concerns for now. Do you have any ground rules?"

"So you're jealous," Yuta grinned. He leaned closer and whispers right in front of Taeil's face, "Then you should also stop going out with Johnny." 

"Easiest thing to do in this planet" Taeil said. "I'll probably be very good at it."

"Well, I trust you so I'm not worried. You'll be fine but are you sure Johnny doesn't like you?" Yuta raising his eyebrow while Taeil nodded.

" I'm sure. We're just friends." Taeil said, reassuring him. He looked straight into Yuta's eyes. "You know I'm not expert in these kind of things, I can't guarantee I'll be exactly what you want but I will try my best"

"You're already what I want, you have been for a long time now."

Taeil smiled. "So did you like it?" he asked.

Yuta immediately knew what it is and nodded. "It was fantastic," he smiled. "Did you?"

"I did, I was worried I'd forgotten how to do everything, but I think I did all right."

"You did better than all right," he smiled, kissing Taeil's lips softly. He grinned. He could kiss Taeil now whenever he wanted. He pecks Taeil's lips once more. He did it again just because he wanted to. "You know, you're handsome. I've thought this for a while but I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to get all weird," he said.

Taeil looked over at him and grinned, "You've said it already but I'm still sorry I made you feel like you couldn't talk to me," he said. 

"Hey, you don't need to apologize." There was silence. Yuta thought of what just happened. From the night he and Jaehyun went to the club, his drunken state up to now. He unconciously smiled, "So we're a couple now and we live together. That's quite a big change from what we were yesterday, I feel like I'm dreaming."

Taeil thought the same way amidst the silence. He liked Yuta for months, almost a year, he couldn't believe what happened. "Yes and no. Yes we're a couple and no, you're not dreaming. he smiled softly. "I mean, we have been pretty much been a couple since you moved in. In my thoughts." He confessed. "You know what? I adore you. Thanks for being a frustrating drunk"

"I don't know what should I feel. Are you making fun of me?"

"I am not. If you didn't go clubbing, you wouldn't confess. I wouldn't confess like this. I'm a coward you know."

"We were both, but you were the worse," Yuta sticking out his tongue. "Thanks for taking care of me," he said with his sweet voice.

Taeil just let out a chuckle looking at his boyfriend. "I always will, I love you," he said and leaned to put a kiss on Yuta's forehead.

Yuta smiled. His cheeks hurt from all the smiling he did today but he doesn't mind "I love you too, Taeil hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty much the ending i could think of. i'm also thinking of writing one for johnny but idk who will i pair with him but all in all i hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
